Nightmares
by ZalunaMr
Summary: Después de la muerte de Adam, Blake pensó que por fin encontraría algo de tranquilidad en su vida, como aquella que sintió en los brazos de Yang aquel día, después de verlo caer en aquel precipicio. Pero al parecer no sería tan fácil, al parecer su fantasma continuaba atormentándola, fui ahí que Blake entendió que su paz estaba no estaba condicionada a la presencia de Adam.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Después de la muerte de Adam, Blake pensó que por fin encontraría algo de tranquilidad en su vida, como aquella que sintió en los brazos de Yang aquel día, después de verlo caer en aquel precipicio. Pero al parecer no sería tan fácil, al parecer su fantasma continuaba atormentándola. Fue entonces que Blake descubrió que su paz estaba no estaba condicionada a la presencia de Adam. Pronto, la pelinegra confirmaría cual era el verdadero origen de esas pesadillas, como también encontraría la solución para deshacerse de estas, todo gracias a la presencia de su compañera de equipo Yang Xiao Long.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Pesadillas

**Capítulo 1 - Pesadillas**

3:00 am, era la sexta noche consecutiva, desde su llegada a Atlas, que Blake se despertaba en medio de la madrugada sudando y agitada, de nuevo una pesadilla, cuyo protagonista era al fauno pelirrojo que había hecho de su vida un infierno, era la causante de esto.

Esta vez, como las anteriores, Adam la torturaba hasta el cansancio, siempre había alguna variante en la pesadilla, en esta ocasión dicha variante era que todo esto sucedía frente a la mirada impotente de sus padres quienes eran también torturados ante esta escena y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada al estar encadenados y amordazados, sus miradas llenas de dolor y completamente abatidas se clavaron en la memoria de Blake. Y una vez más, como las noches anteriores, la pesadilla terminó una vez él acabó con su vida.

Sabía que él se había ido, ella misma le clavo su espada a través de su abdomen, ella misma lo vio caer de ese precipicio. Pero nada cambiaba, ella seguía temiéndole, ella continuaba aterrada frente a lo que él le hizo, lo que le hizo a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Blake se había habituado a estas pesadillas, estaban en su cabeza desde el día que Adam casi asesina a Yang, y aumentaron al ser consciente de la obsesión que aquel psicópata tenía con ella. Sin embargo, una vez lo vio irse, pensó que las pesadillas se irían con él. Cuando Yang la tomó entre sus brazos sintió que por fin estaría en paz, cuando sintió las delicadas caricias de Yang en su rostro, su frente juntándose cálidamente con la suya, sintió que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien, que por fin podría estar tranquila, por lo menos en lo que respectaba Adam. Realmente lo sintió paz en aquel momento, realmente lo creyó así, sin embargo, allí estaba, varias noches después de lo sucedido aún con esas pesadillas que no le permitían alcanzar esa añorada tranquilidad.

Giro a su derecha, y allí, en una cama a su lado, Yang dormía tranquilamente. Al menos ella ya parecía ser capaz de descansar adecuadamente. Recordó los primeros días después de su reencuentro, cuando Adam continuaba vivo, recordó como al parecer Yang también sufría de pesadillas constantemente, al igual que ella. Recordó lo que la había contado Ruby de como Yang afronto el trauma que le dejó aquel infeliz, y aunque Yang parecía estar bien en las noches cuando Blake despertaba debido a sus pesadillas algunas veces notaba como Yang estaba en la misma situación. Nunca le dijo nada, nunca intentó consolarla, aún se sentía culpable por lo que ese tipo le hizo, aún se sentía avergonzada por huir y dejarla lidiar con eso sola. Sin embargo, desde la muerte del fauno Yang parecía estar bien, aunque algo en su mirada había cambiado, Blake la notaba tranquila, y al parecer las pesadillas de Yang se había detenido después de lo sucedido. Este hecho le devolvía a Blake algo de la paz que las pesadillas le arrebataban.

Con esto en mente y con la imagen de la rubia durmiendo despreocupadamente al otro lado de la habitación, Blake decidió intentar dormir una vez más. Al menos, ahora que podía estar cerca de Yang, ahora que las cosas con ella parecían ir cada vez mejor, ahora que sabía que ambas estaban para protegerse la una a la otra, Blake sentía que, aunque el fantasma de Adam la siguiese torturando, ella estaba segura. Sabía que teniendo a Yang cerca sería más fácil encontrar la forma de terminar con ese círculo vicioso, de acabar con su pesadilla, Yang le daba esa seguridad.

Algunas horas más tarde, como era habitual, Ruby pasó a despertarlas impetuosamente, tenían una misión en Atlas y realmente no podían darse el lujo de descansar demasiado. Debían encontrar la reliquia de Atlas y ya llevaban varios días de infructuosa búsqueda. No estaba permitido descansar de más. Estos últimos días, en los que Yang y Blake habían estado compartiendo habitación, Yang era siempre la primera en levantarse y prepararse para luego cederle su lugar a Blake.

Yang había notado que su compañera no había estado descansando muy bien ya que a lo largo del día la notaba cansada, además no era habitual que Yang fuese la primera en levantarse, Yang era ese tipo de chica a la que le costaba demasiado despedirse de su cómoda cama, aun así, si se trataba del bienestar de Blake y permitirle descansar un poco más, Yang no tenía problema con ello. Incluso tomó el hábito de prepararle el desayuno a su compañera para que ella ganara aún más minutos de sueño. Una vez Yang estaba lista y sus provisiones para el día preparadas, la rubia se atrevía a despertar delicadamente a Blake, adoraba escuchar sus quejidos al despertar y adoraba aún más ver surgir cada día ese destello dorado que eran sus ojos. Por su parte, para Blake no había nada más revitalizante que el hecho de que lo primero que veía cada mañana era la sonrisa de Yang, y sus hermosos ojos violetas que la miraban de una forma especial, con un brillo que no adquirían sino cuando la miraban a ella. A pesar del cansancio causado por las pesadillas noche tras noche, esos segundos de su despertar la llenaban de energía para seguir luchando por un mejor mundo.

\- Despierta de una vez dormilona! - Decía dulcemente Yang mientras pinchaba suavemente el hombro de su compañera.

\- Mira quien habla de dormilonas, si mal no recuerdo en Bacon eras tú siempre la última en despertar- contestaba perezosamente Blake, regalándole una sonrisa de vuelta a Yang.

-Pero ya no estamos en Bacon, y ahora eres tú quien se pega a las cobijas

\- Lo sé, lo sé... me levantaré enseguida, ya te alcanzo.

Con esto Yang se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para terminar de preparar todo lo que necesitarían ese día. Antes de salir de la habitación Yang giro ligeramente su rostro para dirigirse por última vez a Blake.

-Sé que no has estado descansando bien, lo sé precisamente por el hecho de que has estado durmiendo más que yo, ¡lo cual es una especie de récord! - dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano robótica. - Sin embargo, me preocupas, no quiero que por estar cansada en alguna batalla salgas lastimada, si soy capaz de ayudarte de alguna forma, por favor dímelo. - Agregó Yang con un toco preocupado, pero a la vez muy dulce.

Blake, estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Yang, no pensó que su cansancio fuese tan evidente, aun así, el tono que uso su compañera fue tan dulce que invadió de calidez el pecho de la chica, cada vez que la rubia le daba esas muestras de preocupación y afecto ella no podía hacer más que sentirse eternamente agradecida con la vida por haber puesto a esa mujer en su camino.

-No te preocupes Yang, estaré bien, sé que sea cual sea el peligro nos protegeremos mutuamente. No saldré lastimada ni permitiré que tú lo salgas. Y respecto a mi falta de sueño, puede ser que sólo me desvelé pensando en cierta hermosa chica de ojos violetas - dijo Blake descaradamente, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia, causando un ligero sonrojo en ambas.

Aquello no era del todo mentira, además, Blande sabía que la preocupación de Yang era autentica y quería alijarar las cosas. La comunicación entre ellas había mejorado notablemente últimamente así que podía permitirse el hacer ese tipo de bromas, aunque aún se avergonzaba un poco de ello.

\- Entiendo que a veces soy irresistible, pero es más importante tu salud. Ga-ti-ta. - Respondió Yang, ella también podría jugar a avergonzar a su compañera, lo cual funciono perfectamente. El rostro de Blake se coloreó de inmediato a la vez que le lanzaba su almohada a Yang.

\- No eres la única chica hermosa de ojos violetas, ¿sabes? y no te atrevas a llamarme de nuevo así! - dijo Blake haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Así que admites que soy hermosa? - respondió Yang carcajeándose -Además esa era sólo mi estrategia para que te levantaras pronto. ¡Y mira que bien ha funcionado! - Le guiño el ojo de vuelta a la vez que abandonaba la habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Hace mucho lo sabía, Yang sabía cuánto le importaba esa chica, cuanto le afectaban sus acciones, cuanto la quería. El ver que de cierto modo Blake correspondía a sus sentimientos le llenaba el alma. Sí, Yang había sido profundamente herida por el abandono de la Fauno, pensó que jamás volvería a confiar del todo en ella, aun así se tragó su orgullo y la aceptó de nuevo a su lado, porque simplemente no podía negarse a ella, se había metido tan profundo en su corazón que no había marcha atrás, todo lo que importaba era que estaban de nuevo juntas. Sin embargo, después de su rencuentro, las acciones de la fauno le hicieron que poco a poco Yang volviese a confiar en ella. Después de su batalla con Adam Yang estaba segura de que la chica se quedaría a su lado, yang sabía que ella cumpliría su promesa. Lo sabía por sus acciones, lo sabía por la fuerza con la que la fauno sujetaba su mano, lo sabía por las miradas tan cálidas e indescifrables que le regalaba la pelinegra. Yang se permitió volver a creer en Blake y eso hacía que su corazón volviese a latir locamente por la fauno, aunque también dolía, dolía la incertidumbre de no estar segura si era correspondida o no por ella. Pero por el momento Yang apartaba esos pensamientos, concentrándose únicamente en las miradas, sonrisas y sonrojos que le regalaba su "Ga-ti-ta" día tras día.

Por su parte, Blake se quedó en la cama avergonzada pero sonriente, siempre era así cuando intentaba entrar en el juego de Yang, al final la rubia le daba la vuelta a todo y era Blake quien terminaba avergonzada, aunque debía admitir que esos gloriosos segundos de sonrojo en el rostro de su compañera lo valían todo. Y eso era lo que necesitaba Blake para comenzar su día. Ya sin recuerdos de sus amargas pesadillas, sólo con la recarga de energía y fortaleza que recibía cada mañana por parte de la Rubia, de algún modo u otro ella era se sol, ella se había convertido en la luz de sus días.

* * *

_Hola a todos, primero que nada, les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño fic._

_Al principio quería hacer solo un One-Shot pero creo que sería demasiado largo así que decidí hacer un pequeño fic de unos 4 capítulos. Así que en algunos días subiré la continuación (Justo estoy en época de exámenes en la U, así que tardará un poco más de un mes, supongo) _

_Siempre había sido una lectora muy pasiva, pero decidí intentar escribir algo por mí misma ya que amo este fandom y quería dar mi punto de vista de su relación. Así que esta es mi primera historia, espero les haya gustado. Por favor, si ven errores de ortografía o redacción muy recurrentes sería genial que me lo hagan saber para ir mejorando en las siguientes entregas. _

_Nos vemos la próxima entrega y Háganme saber su opinión respecto a la historia :) . _


End file.
